No Regret
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Kebahagian Ying adalah Halilintar. Kebahagiaan Halilintar adalah Ying. Dan mereka berdua adalah kebahagiaanku. (Gempa) participated to challenge #UnrequitedLove by Fanlady.


Boboiboy is own of Animonsta

.

 _ **No Regret**_

. _._

 _I gain no profit for this Fanfiction._

 _._

 _HalixYing/Gempa_

 _._

 _SchoolLife/ Onesidedlove/UnrequitedLove/Typos/DLL_

 _._

 _._

"Karena hari ini pentas seninya lancar, berarti semua makanannya Gempa yang traktir!"

Selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah sorakan bahagia. Wajah-wajah gembira itu sama sekali tidak terlihat dibuat-buat. Apa adanya. Dan seketika aku merasa malu.

Kami duduk di salah satu kedai dekat sekolah. Mengadakan rapat evaluasi sekalian perayaan karena program pentas seni yang kami kerjakan berjalan dengan baik. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih senang. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih puas. Tapi, entah ada apa denganku, sampai-sampai aku merasa begitu kosong di momen yang seharusnya aku lewati dengan tawa dan gurauan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bahkan meski kami berada di dalam kedai yang hangat, nyatanya aku masih bisa merasakan angin malam menusuk-nusuk kulitku.

"Hei, Gempa, kau terlihat suntuk!" Amar Deep menegur. Bersikap sok akrab dengan tiba-tiba merangkulku seolah kami teman dekat. Dan aku terlalu malas untuk membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Jadi, aku memilih mendengus sebelum kembali berpura-pura menyantap daging yang aku pesan.

Tapi, Amar Deep adalah pribadi yang tangguh. Dia adalah siswa laki-laki yang akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mengusik kehidupan pribadiku. Entah kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Dan juga sepertinya aku tidak mau tahu.

"Kenapa? Ditolak cewek ya?" Tebaknya. Senyumnya yang lebar adalah isyarat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak serius dengan ucapannya barusan. "Sudahlah," Lanjut Amar Deep dengan tangan yang dikibas-kibaskan. "Masih banyak kok cewek-cewek yang ngantri padamu. Ying misalnya—Oh ya, omong-omong dia tidak datang ya? bukannya dia juga panitia?"

Ying. Kalau boleh kubilang, nama itu adalah alasan mengapa hari ini aku terlihat begitu kacau.

"Ying?" Alena yang duduk di sampingku menyahut. "Dia bilang ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi dia tidak ikut."

— _Yah, dia tidak mungkin membatalkan kencan pertamanya dengan Halilintar, bukan?_

"Memangnya dia tidak izin padamu?" Tanya Alena.

Amar Deep menaikkan sebelah alis. Menunggu jawaban.

"Dia sudah izin." Aku menjawab seperti biasa. Sekalipun aku sedang lesu, aku tetap tidak boleh terlihat seolah aku mempunyai masalah. "Dan aku juga tidak mungkin melarangnya, kan?"

"Oh, sayang sekali kalau begitu." Kata Amar Deep. "Padahal biasanya dia kan _—_

"Amar. Tolong jangan menjodoh-jodohkan dia denganku. Aku dan Ying tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman."

"Apa salahnya? Dia suka padamu." Amar tertawa. "Ayolah, kau tidak berniat berpura-pura tidak tahu, kan?"

"Sok tahu."

"Eh, benar kok. Kalau kau tidak percaya—"

"Kalau begitu, coba kau jelaskan teorimu itu. Bagaimana Ying bisa berpacaran dengan Halilintar kalau dia suka padaku."

Seperti yang kuduga. Amar menjawab dengan diam. Suasana ini pasti sangat tidak nyaman untuknya sekalipun kami berada di tengah keramaian. Dan meski aku mengatakannya dengan senyuman, tapi aku yakin Amar menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Entah dari suara, gestur atau apapun itu.

Karena kalimat Amar selanjutnya berhasil membuat wajahku tegang.

"Kau ... tidak sedang patah hati kan, Ketua?"

.

.

.

Dulu aku juga yakin kalau sebenarnya Ying memang ada rasa padaku.

Gadis itu selalu tersenyum setiap kami berpapasan. Memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Dan selalu tertawa setiap kami berbincang.

Aku tak ragu. Karena dari banyak pengalamanku memperhatikan orang-orang, juga beberapa referensi yang aku baca di internet, semuanya mengarah pada sebuah kesimpulan yang salah kuanggap sebagai fakta. Kesimpulan (fakta) berjudul, Ying menyukai Gempa.

Aku senang dengan fakta itu. sekalipun semu, aku tak pernah melupakan bagaimana hangatnya hatiku begitu tau bahwa bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya. Rasanya sungguh membahagiakan, dan siapa sangka fakta itu memicu kinerjaku menjadi lebih efektif dua kali lipat.

Cinta. Perasaan yang aku kira Ying juga merasakannya. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, fakta-fakta itu mulai membuatku ragu.

"Kau tahu Gempa, padahal kau dan Halilintar itu saudara kembar. Tapi kenapa kalian bertolak belakang sekali, ya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan Ying di hari pertama kali aku mengobrol berdua dengannya. Hari ketika aku mulai memutuskan untuk mengenal Ying lebih dalam, terlepas kami berada dalam satu organisasi.

Kami mengobrol di kantin sekolah. Pada hari rabu dengan Ying yang waktu itu hanya memesan burger dan segelas chocolate milkshake. Haha lucu sekali. Lihat kan, bagaimana aku bisa _move on_ kalau hal-hal kecil dari Ying saja masih bisa kuingat sedetail itu.

Dan di hari itu pula, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Halilintar dan Ying berada dalam klub karate yang sama.

"Oh iya?" aku menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Bertolak belakang bagaimana?"

"Iya." Dan wajah Ying langsung berubah masam. "Halilintar itu menyebalkan. Seenaknya. Dia suka mengejekku kalau di klub, tapi bertingkah sok cool di hadapan fans-fansnya. Kau tau Gempa? sikapnya itu benar-benar membuatku geli. Dia juga sering marah-marah dengan junior, sering mengajakku berduel, padahal dia tahu kalau aku dan dia berada di level yang berbeda. Selain itu, aku ini juga cewek, kan? Dia selalu membuatku jengkel. Mengajakku debat. Entah apa maunya, berbeda sekali denganmu, Gempa."

Awalnya aku mengira bahwa opini Ying adalah sebuah kewajaran.

"Sepertinya kau punya tempat spesial di hati Halilintar." Aku membalasnya dengan tawa. Dan jujur, aku sama sekali tidak serius dengan kalimatku. "Kalau aku? pendapatmu tentang aku, bagaimana?"

Ying menggumam, berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata. "Yah, tempat spesial apanya? Spesial untuk orang yang dia bully, mungkin ada. Haha. Kau orang yang baik, Gempa. Sangat berbeda dengan Halilintar. Kalau Hali itu, tidak pernah tersenyum padaku sebagaimana kau tersenyum padaku dan juga orang-orang. Aku heran, apa wajahnya terbuat dari batu sampai sekaku itu. Tapi ... aku seringkali berpikir, Halilintar pasti tidak sekaku itu padamu kan, Gempa?"

Kemudian aku merasa seperti orang dungu. Aku terlalu lugu menganggap bahwa sudut pandang Ying padaku adalah sudut pandang spesial. Aku terlalu percaya diri dan termakan rumor tentang perasaan Ying padaku.

Padahal aku tahu bahwa rumor tidak pernah akurat.

Mungkin Ying memang menganggap aku spesial. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menampik kalau sebenarnya aku juga iri. Aku iri karena hati Ying telah memberikan tempat spesial untuk Halilintar, sekalipun Ying sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Terlepas dari Ying, Halilintar juga adalah orang yang penting untukku.

Dia satu-satunya saudara kembar yang aku punya setelah kepergian Taufan sebab insiden tabrak lari yang terjadi saat kami berumur delapan tahun. Ayah adalah seorang _workaholic_. Pergi pagi, pulang larut malam dan jarang berkumpul dan bermain dengan kami.

Halilintar hampir tidak pernah tersenyum sejak kepergian Taufan. Meskipun begitu, dia menjagaku layaknya Ayah. Berkali-kali Halilintar telah menyelamatkanku dari pembullyan ketika kami berada di sekolah dasar. Diam-diam, aku mengagumi Halilintar. Aku mengagumi keberaniannya, kemampuan bela dirinya, dan sikap tenang sekalipun tempramennya sering lepas kontrol.

Dia berharga. Sangat berharga. Aku ingin sekali melihat Halilintar bisa bersikap lepas seperti saat dimana Taufan masih hidup.

Dan harapan itu terkabul. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan apa yang kulihat sama sekali bukan senyum palsu atau seringai. Halilintar benar-benar tersenyum tulus.

Sayangnya senyum itu juga membuatku miris. Karena sudut bibirnya langsung tertarik begitu aku menyebutkan nama 'Ying.' Nama gadis yang aku cintai.

"Kau suka pada Ying, ya Hal?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Dan aku tidak melewatkan bagaimana Halilintar bisa salah tingkah hanya karena satu pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Dia mendengus. "Mana mungkin? Cewek kekanakan, _moody_ , cerewet, dan menyebalkan seperti itu, mana mungkin aku suka?"

Tapi aku bisa melihat telinganya memerah. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang tidak pernah berubah kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Tapi kau tersenyum." Aku menggoda. "Kau tersenyum setelah aku menceritakan, Ying. Asal kau tahu saja, telingamu merah."

"Sok tahu. Dengar ya Gem—"

"Bagaiamana kalau kubantu supaya kau jadian dengannya?" Aku memberi usul. Sebuah usul yang tidak boleh kusesali namun terus mengganggu hatiku. "Dia rekan satu organisasiku. Kami juga sering mengobrol. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu dekat dengannya? kau juga harus menebus dosamu karena membuat dia kesal terus-terusan."

Dan seperti yang aku duga. Reaksi Halilintar hanya terdiam. Aku tahu bahwa mulutnya ingin menolak mentah-mentah, tetapi aku juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia juga tergiur dengan tawaranku barusan.

"Kau minta bayaran apa, huh?" Dan kalimat itu layaknya bendera putih. Halilintar menyerah.

Aku tertawa melihat raut wajahnya waktu itu. Seandainya saja ponselku tidak sedang di _charge,_ aku pasti sudah mengabadikannya.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak minta bayaran apapun." Aku tersenyum, dan Halilintar sudah bersiap meninjuku kalau sampai aku menertawainya lagi. "Yah ... aku Cuma minta, kau jangan menyakiti Ying. Itu saja."

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah kurencanakan. Kalimat itu entah kenapa bisa keluar begitu saja tanpa dikonsep terlebih dulu. Dan mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi waktu itu, setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirku, wajah Halilintar sedikit tegang.

.

.

.

Memberi usulan seperti itu pada Halilintar memang menyakitkan. Aku seperti menjadi orang yang munafik untuk diriku sendiri. Atau barangkali juga kepada Halilintar dan Ying. Tetapi percayalah, aku ingin melihat Halilintar tersenyum dan bersikap lepas lebih banyak, sekalipun untuk melihat kebahagiaan Halilintar adalah dengan mengorbankan kebahagianku.

Ying berharga. Tapi Halilintar lebih berharga. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Dan satu-satunya jalan agar mereka terus berada di sisiku adalah dengan menyatukan mereka bersama.

Halilintar yang mencintai Ying. Dan Ying yang juga tanpa sadar telah mencintai Halilintar.

Perasaan mereka sama. Perasaan mereka terbalas satu sama lain. Mereka punya peluang besar untuk bersama. Sungguh, aku akan merasa sangat kejam kalau seandainya aku berpura-pura menutup mata dan mengedepankan egoku untuk bersama Ying.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali egois. Aku ingin berpura-pura buta terhadap perasaan Ying dan Halilintar. Tetapi aku sadar, cepat atau lambat Ying akan menyadarinya. Bahwa yang dia cinta bukanlah aku, tetapi Halilintar yang selama ini selalu ia anggap menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Awalnya aku pikir aku akan terbiasa dengan keputusan yang aku ambil ini.

Suatu hari berjalan di ruang loker. Aku bermaksud mengambil buku perpustakaan yang aku pinjam. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun selama perjalanan, sampai aku tiba di depan pintu masuk.

Pemandangan yang aku lihat begitu aku sampai, membuatku merasa bahwa masuk ke ruang loker saat itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Ying dan Halilintar. Mereka berdiri di depan lokerku dengan posisi Halilintar mengunci pergerakan Ying dengan teknik yang sering mereka pakai di klub karate. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat dengan tangan Halilintar yang sekan terlihat memeluk tubuh Ying dari belakang.

Bohong kalau aku tidak merasa cemburu. Adegan itu membuatku mencelos dan ingin kabur. Terlebih ketika Halilintar membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ying, yang kemudian membuat wajah Ying merah padam.

Seandainya saja kalau yang berada di posisi Halilintar adalah aku.

Seandainya yang membuat wajah Ying merah adalah aku.

Seandainya saja orang yang berada di pikiran Ying adalah aku.

Barangkali karena mataku juga menangkap aura persaingan yang kuat, atau aku yang terlalu cemburu, aku memutuskan menginterupsi momen mereka berdua.

Aku bersyukur Halilintar langsung melepaskan Ying begitu melihatku. Dan lagi-lagi, aku menyaksikan bagaimana Halilintar salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa serius begitu?" percayalah, pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sarat kecemburuanku yang tidak bisa aku lepaskan pada siapapun.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya mencoba teknik baru." Halilintar menjawab seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat bahwa Ying sedang mengalami salah tingkah yang begitu hebat. Ying sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun selain wajahnya yang terus-terusan menunduk. Aku yakin Halilintar pasti menyadarinya. Atau barangkali dia memang merencanakannya dari awal.

Yah, memang sudah seharusnya Halilintar bisa membuat Ying memikirnya lebih banyak.

Selanjutnya, aku membawa Ying menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Halilintar di ruang loker yang katanya ingin berganti pakaian. Aku senang karena aku berhasil mengganggu moment persaingan —mesra—mereka. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Ying yang terus-menerus gelisah berjalan di sampingku.

"Mau makan apa, Ying?" aku bertanya. Hitung-hitung mencairkan suasana. Aku tidak mau Ying memikirkan tentang apapun selagi dia bersamaku.

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku menghela napas. Melihatnya gelisah seperti ini entah kenapa membuat seluruh tubuhku nyeri.

"Bagaimana kalau udang goreng? Biar aku yang pesan."

"Kau mau membuatku mati, ya? kau kan tau aku alergi udang, Hali!"

 _Hali._

 _Lagi._

 _Ya Tuhan._

"Ying, aku Gempa. Kau ingat kita meninggalkan Halilintar di ruang loker, kan?"

Dan ia terkejut. Ada guratan rasa bersalah yang tercetak jelas di wajah orientalnya.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan ... aku lupa. Iya ya, kau Gempa. Kita meninggalkan Hali di sana. iya, iya benar! Maaf, Gempa. Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa."

Sakit—memang. Tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya. "Tidak masalah." Sahutku. Mencoba tenang sekalipun hatiku sangat terusik. "Bagus kan. Itu artinya kau menikmati setiap waktumu bersama dengannya."

"Cih. menikmati apanya." Ying memeberengut. "Dia menyebalkan tahu. Sudahlah jangan sebut namanya lagi, aku jadi tidak tenang kalau dengar namanya terus-terusan."

"Loh kenapa?"

Ying menghela napas dalam. "Kau tau Gempa, aku jadi berdebar-debar setiap dengar namanya. Aku tidak nyaman. Perutku seperti tergelitik kalau melihat wajahnya. Kenapa ya? Kenapa mendadak aku gugup begini?"

Salah.

Aku ingin tertawa. Sungguh.

Bahkan Ying menanyakan semua kenyataan menyakitkan itu tanpa perasaan.

Wajahku terasa kaku. Jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak. Rasanya perutku dihujam ribuan pisau hingga membuatku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Ternyata benar, cinta memang tidak bisa ditunda. Sekalipun aku ingin menunda cinta itu lebih lama. Aku ingin menciptakan momen bersama Ying untuk diriku sendiri sebelum Ying menjadi milik Halilintar seutuhnya.

 _Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar egois!_

.

.

.

"Aku baru saja bertemu pacar Halilintar. Mungil, tapi dia manis juga."

Tawa Amy seketika membangunkanku. Tadinya aku berbaring di sofa. bermaksud menuntaskan rasa kantukku setelah seharian berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Tapi kalimat Amy barusan benar-benar seperti air yang mengguyur tubuhku dan membuat kantukku hilang.

"Pacar?" Aku mengoreksi. Takut salah dengar. Siapa tahu kosakata 'pacar' itu adalah halusinasiku karena aku terlalu lelah.

"Kau belum tahu?" Amy mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Tak percaya. "Yah, mereka memang baru jadian hari ini, sih. Aku juga tau karena iseng main ke klubnya tadi. Awalnya, ku kira dia cuma membual. Waktu aku datang ke sanggarnya, dia memarahiku. Dia bilang akan ada cewek yang datang dan menjadi pacarnya hari ini. Yah, aku tertawa sih. Tapi siapa sangka kalau cewek itu benar-benar datang. Ha ha. Eh tapi cewek itu langsung pergi begitu melihatku menggandeng lengan Halilintar. Mungkin dia cemburu Ha Ha Ha. Lucu sekali."

"Siapa?" Aku tidak antusias sama sekali. Sebaliknya, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Hali bilang namanya Ying." Detik itu juga hatiku mencelos. "Dan kau tau lagi yang lebih lucu, Gempa? Hali ketakutan kalau cewek itu marah padanya karena telah mencuri ciuman pertama Ying sewaktu Hali meminta cewek itu jadi pacarnya. Ha Ha Ha."

 _Ya Tuhan. Seberapa jauh lagi... seberapa jauh lagi aku harus merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak ini?_

Aku memang menginginkan mereka bersama. Membuat mereka berpacaran adalah usulku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau rasa sakit itu akan terasa semenyakitkan ini. Dadaku sesak. Seandainya aku bisa menangis, aku pasti sudah menangis. Aku tidak marah. Sungguh. aku sama sekali tidak marah pada Halilintar. aku justru marah pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu egois? Kenapa aku masih tidak rela kalau mereka memang bersama?

"Gempa ... kenapa? Kok diam?"

Aku tersentak. Dan tersadar bahwa aku belum memeberikan reaksi apapun. Jadi meski terasa sakit, aku tetap tersenyum. "Baguslah." _Ya Tuhan. "_ Asal kau tau, sebelum pacaran, mereka itu dikenal dengan Tom and Jerry."

Amy tertawa. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa. Hujan diluar cukup deras, dengan petir yang menyambar seolah menertawakan tindakan bodohku. Menertawakan penyesalanku yang seharusnya tidak aku sesalkan. Aku keberatan karena aku masih saja menyesal.

 _Jangan Gempa. kau yang memulai ini. Jangan menyesal. Kau yang memutuskan semua ini, kau ingat kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat ya, kudengar dari Amy, Kau dan Ying berpacaran."

Aku memang harus belajar tentang kerelaan. Aku akui, aku sempat merasa kacau begitu aku mengingat fakta kalau kembaranku telah berpacaran dengan gadis yang aku sukai. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menampik bahwa aku lega bisa melihat Halilintar tersenyum-senyum pada ponsel seperti orang idiot.

Biasanya, jam sepuluh malah, lampu kamar Halilintar sudah mati. Aku yang waktu itu melihat kamar Halilintar menyala, memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan sekaligus mencari tahu kebiasaan baru Halilintar di hari pertamanya ia berpacaran.

Dan Halilintar disana. Duduk di meja belajarnya seraya menggenggam ponsel. Berkali-kali bibirnya mengulas seringai, kebanyakan tersenyum. Halilintar memang terkenal dengan image _cool_ nya. Aku hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa dia juga manusia biasa. Yang bisa bersikap idiot kalau sedang jatuh cinta.

Halilintar menoleh. Dan senyumnya sama sekali tidak luntur. "Dasar. Cewek itu benar-benar penggosip ulung."

"Setidaknya yang dia katakan padaku kali ini adalah gossip yang berbau fakta. " Aku menyandar pada palang pintu. "Kau benar-benar jalan dengan Ying, kan?"

Halilintar terdiam. Kemudian ponselnya ditaruh diatas meja. Punggungnya menyandar pada sandaran kursi. Halilintar memandang langit-langit. Entah menerawang apa, yang jelas wajah cerianya barusan tiba-tiba mengendur.

"Jadian ya? entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. "katanya, "Tapi sebuah hubungan tidak akan berjalan baik kalau hanya satu pihak yang merasakan, bukan?" Halilintar mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Daripada disebut benar-benar jadian, aku lebih merasa kalau aku yang memaksanya jadian denganku. Aku menciumnya. Setelah itu aku katakan padanya kalau aku ingin dia jadi pacarku. Aku bilang kalau dia setuju, maka dia harus datang besoknya. Dia memang datang, dan dia setuju jadi pacarku. Tapi sampai sekarang, aku tidak mendapatkan bayangan apa-apa tentang perasaannya."

Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak enak menyerang perutku. Setiap kali dadaku terasa sesak, perutku seakan-akan juga mau meledak. Mendengar Halilintar bercerita tentang Ying selalu bisa membuat hatiku kembali merasa kosong. Tapi entah kenapa kekosongan itu jutru lebih terasa ketika aku melihat wajah Halilintar yang seakan-akan harapannya telah hilang.

"Tapi dia datang, kan?" Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau Halilintar bisa berpikiran sebodoh ini. "Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, mau kau paksa dengan cara apapun, dia tidak akan datang. Tapi nyatanya, Ying datang kan? Itu artinya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Ternyata benar ya kata Ying. Kau ini bodoh."

"Cih. aku tidak bodoh." Sanggah Halilintar. Matanya menyipit tak suka. "Aku Cuma bingung. Cewek itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mengutarakan perasaannya padaku."

Entah kenapa, melihat wajah Halilintar yang memberengut kesal, aku justru tertawa. Seketika aku melupakan perasaan hampa yang kurasakan beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau lebih mengenal Ying daripada aku." Ucapku. "Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Ying bukan orang yang gampang meluapkan perasaannya kecuali di saat-saat genting. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat Ying pasti menyatakannya kok."

Halilintar memutar kursinya sedikit. mata rubinya menatapku lurus. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Bagaimana kalau seandainya Ying menyukai orang lain. Dan bukan aku."

Aku terdiam. Diam-diam menertawakan diriku yang sampai saat ini juga masih belum percaya kalau yang Ying suka adalah Halilintar. Dan bukan Aku.

Aku masuk ke kamar Halilintar. Menghampiri satu-satunya saudaraku yang terduduk di kursi putar dengan raut wajah yang —entah— aku juga tidak bisa membacanya.

Aku menyentuh bahunya. "Tidak mungkin." Sekali lagi, aku bersikap munafik pada diriku sendiri. "Dari awal Ying sudah menyukaimu kok."

Ya benar. Yang kukatakan itu adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Dari awal, Halilintar lah yang berhasil memenangkan hati dan pikiran Ying. Ying tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan Halilintar. Meski Ying terlihat tidak peduli, tapi mata Ying selalu mencari-cari kemana Halilintar pergi. Gadis itu selalu punya seribu satu satu cerita tentang Halilintar yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

Perjalanan kami sudah digariskan. Halilintar sudah ditakdirkan dengan Ying. Begitu juga dengan Ying yang sudah ditakdirkan dengan Halilintar. sedangkan aku adalah pembantu Tuhan yang ditugaskan untuk menyatukan keduanya. Ya, aku yakin begitu. Perasaanku adalah sebuah dosa yang seharusnya kubuang sejak awal. Dan jika sampai perasaanku menghalangi mereka bersama, mungkin Tuhan akan marah besar padaku.

Aku ingin bahagia. Aku ingin membuat Ying bahagia dan aku juga ingin melihat Halilintar bahagia. Kebahagiaan Ying adalah Halilintar. Kebahagiaan Halilintar adalah Ying. Dan mereka berdua adalah kebahagiaanku.

Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang selalu menyelimutiku setiap aku melihat mereka bersama. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Ya, dan aku juga yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkan aku menyesal.

Cintaku memang tidak terbalas. Tetapi rasa senang melihat dua orang yang aku cintai bahagia seakan mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit yang hanya berlangsung sesaat ini.

Aku hanya bisa berharap.

Aku harap mereka bahagia. Aku harap kami bahagia.

Dan aku harap, aku tidak akan melihat wajah-wajah kehilangan lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **No Regret**_

.

.

A/N : Astaga benar-benar ngejar deadline. Sekalian ff ini aku persembahkan buat kakak **Betelguese Bellatrix** yang minta Gempa POV. Jadi sebelumnya, ff ini adalah sequel dari series "NulisRandom2017" yang aku post di fb belakangan ini. Yang mana tokoh utamanya dalah Halilintar x Ying.

Cerita ini belum sempurna. Sumpah, sebenernya masih panjang banget. Pengen post semuanya cuma waktu udah mepet banget. Nanti ya kapan-kapan diperbaharui. Maaf karena feelnya nggak sampe. Aku emang ga bakat bikin angst angst . Sekali lagi, maaf kalau di cerita ini banyak yang janggal. Maaf maaf.

Furene.


End file.
